


I'm With You

by ray_05



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ray_05/pseuds/ray_05
Summary: Frank has a very bad nightmare, and Matt is there for him. A short story.





	I'm With You

_“And if you need a light_

_I'll be the match to your candle_

_My darling, I'm ready, to burst into flames for you_

_I was just coasting till we met_

_You remind me just how good it can get”_

_\- I’m With You, Vance Joy_

 

**I'm With You**

 

  “NNOOOO!” Frank screamed from the top of his lungs as he sat up from his bed.

  “Frank,” Matt said in the darkness “I’m here. It’s okay. It was just a dream. I’m here”

Matt put his arm on Frank’s shoulder trying to comfort him. Frank wept at the touch of his hand, so Matt wrapped his arms around Frank’s upper body and slowly brought him back down to bed. Frank rested his head on Matt’s chest.

  “It’s okay, Frank” Matt calmly said as he petted Frank’s sweaty hair trying to calm him down. “I’m here, Frank. I’m here”

Frank could not stop shivering. His nightmare could not stop repeating his mind. The horrible images were glued to his mind and could not stop replaying in his mind. He couldn’t get them out of his mind.

It took Frank a while to fall back asleep again, and Matt was still rubbing his head. He wanted Frank to fall asleep before him. Eventually, Frank fell asleep on Matt’s chest.

***

~ The Following Morning ~

Matt was making breakfast. He usually doesn’t make breakfast. Frank is the one who always makes breakfast. The two had a routine. Franks makes breakfast, and Matt makes dinner. Franks gets up early for work, so he made breakfast for the two. Matt usually made dinner for the two after he got off work, but sometimes he would buy take out. It all depended on how busy and tired Matt was. But after last night, Matt wanted to make breakfast for the both. This wasn’t the first time Frank woke up in the middle of the night with terror. Frank still got nightmares from losing his family. Sometimes Frank would talk about his nightmares. Other times, Frank pretended like he didn’t get his nightmares, and Matt was okay with that. Matt knew how hard at times it was for Frank to open up about his family’s tragedy. Matt didn’t want to push Frank to talk about everything, and Frank appreciated that. But last night was different. Frank usually doesn’t wake up screaming and crying in the middle of the night. He usually wakes up Matt when he’s tossing and turning all over the bed, but last night was the worst that Matt has seen Frank.

As Matt was finishing up cooking, he could hear Frank slowly waking up from their bedroom. Matt started to make Frank's plate.

The classic American breakfast:

\- two pancakes

\- three bacon pieces

\- two eggs

\- with a cup of coffee.

Frank merged from their bedroom. Matt smiled at Frank across their apartment, and Frank softly smiled back. Frank headed to their bathroom to freshen up. This isn’t how their mornings usually started. Frank always greeted Matt by cheerfully saying “Good morning, babe!” as he was finishing up breakfast and getting ready for work, but not today. Luckily, today was Sunday and the two didn’t have to go work, so Matt wondered if Frank was going to talk about last night or pretend like it was nothing.

A few minutes later, Frank came out of the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen.

   “Good morning,” Matt said cheerfully. “I made your favorite”

Frank took his seat at the table as Matt served him his plate and his cup of coffee.

   “Thank you.” Frank said softly.

   “You’re welcome.” Matt smiled.

Matt grabbed his plate from the counter, his cup of juice, and sat next to Frank.

   “So,” Matt started “I was thinking today we could go for walk down to the park and visit the bookstore. Or if you like to stay inside, we could do that.”

Frank stared at Matt. He didn’t know if he should open up or ignore what happened last night, but he has the right to know.

   “Last night..” Frank started.

   “We don’t have to talk about it, Frank.” Matt interrupted “I know it’s difficult for you to open up, but I’m here for you. Always.” Matt softly smiled to lighten the mood.

   “Last night, I had a dream.. Nightmare” Frank corrected himself “That I lost you, Matt. Fisk and his men broke into our place, and..”

Frank started to a shredded tear, and Matt took Frank’s hand across the table.

   “And they..” Frank said with a broken voice “They killed you in front of me. And I couldn’t do a dam thing. I tried to stop them, but I was helpless”

   “He’s locked up, Frank. He will never—“

   “I know,” Frank interrupted. “But I can’t lose you. I lost my wife and kids, and I can’t lose you, Matt. You’re one the few people who I care for and the thought of losing you..”

Frank began to cry, and Matt got up from his chair and stood next to Frank. Matt wrapped his arms around Frank’s head as he cried on his stomach.

   “It’s okay Frank,” Matt said a little emotional. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere”

Matt petted Frank’s hair as he hugged him. They stayed in that position for about a while. And out of the blue, Matt got an idea.

   “We should take a trip.” Matt purposed.

Frank let go of Matt.

   “A trip?” Frank said confused

   “Yeah, a road trip or something. We should get away for a while. Maybe we could go on a camping trip or something.”

   “A road trip? Matt Murdock on the road?” Frank smiled through his dry tears.

   “Yeah,” Matt giggled. “I have never left the city or even gone camping, and I know how much you love the outdoors. It would be a good idea for both of us.”

   “That sounds like a great idea, Red. Let’s do it! Let’s start making plans” Frank said cheerfully.

   “We shell. But first..” Matt kissed Frank on his lips. “Let’s finish our food before it gets cold”

Matt took his seat again.

As they both ate their breakfast, Matt could feel Frank’s excitement, and Frank was getting all sort of ideas they could do on their camping trip.

***

~ Two Weeks Later ~

Frank and Matt both managed to get off work for a week. Frank put in his request to get off work for a week. He works at a construction site, so it wasn’t difficult to get off work. There were plenty of men to take his place while he was away.

Matt, on the hand, was a bit more challenging.

Matt had to prepare all his work for Foggy to take over. Foggy was still skeptical of his best friend dating The Punisher. It’s been four months that Matt and Frank have been dating each other, and three months that the two have been living together. Foggy felt odd being in the same room with Frank Castle, the manic who went on a rampage and killed dozens of thugs. But by the end of the day, Foggy knew Frank made Matt happy and that’s all that mattered. He knew his friend deserves nothing but happiness. Karen, on the other hands, was very supportive of the two. She thought it was a great idea for the two to get away for a while and didn’t mind taking some of Matt’s workload. She has been very supportive of the two since the beginning.

**

Matt was waiting in Frank’s black truck as Frank was locking up their apartment and getting the last few items they needed for their trip. Matt was a little nervous and excited about their trip but mostly excited. It was the first time he was leaving the city and going on a camping trip. A small part of him was upset that he will not be able to fully experience the beauty of nature, but he was happy to be with Frank on his first journey away from the city.

Frank opened the driver’s door and climb aboard.

  “So,” Frank spoke. “Is Matty ready to go on his adventure out of the city?”

  “Yes” Matt smiled.

  “Alright, I have everything we need for our camping trip. Just one last thing before we head out...”

Before Matt knew it, Frank kissed Matt on his cheek as he took a photo on his phone! The kiss took him by surprise. Frank looked at the photo to see Matt’s surprised facial expression.

   “The first photo of our trip,” Frank said proudly. “I know you will be not able to see it.. but just know you look freaking adorable in this”

Matt blushed.

   “Buck up,” Frank happily said “We’re going on our first road trip”

Frank turned on the car and drove out. The two were excited and anxious to experience their first road trip.

***

\- Epilogue -

     Matt was laying down on his back naked on the blow-up mattress in the tent with Frank’s arms wrapped around him. They were both warm and comfortable underneath the blankets. It was very peaceful, and it felt strange to Matt. He couldn’t hear traffic, helicopters flying over buildings, televisions playing various channels, or people chatting or arguing. All he heard was the forest. The peaceful forest. The wind blowing, trees rattling their leaves, insects crawling on the ground, and an owl hooting in the distance. It was so peaceful. A small part of him wondered how life could have been if he lived out in nature. Would he have been in the accident that left him blind? If he lived out in the forest or even out in the country, would he have become a lawyer or even Daredevil? It felt nice and different to not hear noise from the busy city. It felt nice to not hear crime in his streets.

   “I love you babe” Frank whispered half asleep.

   “I love you too. Good night” Matt whispered back.

   “Good night” Frank quietly replied.  

Matt kissed Frank’s hand that was wrapped over his chest before falling asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was inspired by a dream that I had. The dream was when Frank kisses Matt by surprise. From that short moment, I built from it and wrote this short story. If you like to send me a message, you can on my Funko Pop account on Instagram @fp.adventures. :)


End file.
